


Cum Now, All of Ye

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/F - Category, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-06
Updated: 2003-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Fyne Day at Faire.  The next day, the full power of lust is revealed.  Jonathon/Martha/Lionel threesome, Clark/Lex smut.  All of it, smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum Now, All of Ye

**Author's Note:**

> I thank all of thee who begged me for more. I'm debating whether or not to continue in this universe, you know, introduce the Kents to some Luthor magic. 

## Cum Now, All of Ye

by La Chatte Noire

[]()

* * *

Cum now, all of Ye  
By La Chatte Noire  
Rating: NC17  
Pairings: Clark/Lex explicit, Jonathon/Martha/Lionel threesome explicit 

As always, feed me, please? 

* * *

"The Guild asked about you today," Lex said as he walked into the war room, knowing his father would be there. 

"So you did go to Faire today then. Why?" Lionel asked. 

"Just carrying on tradition, saying hello to old friends." 

"When, Lex, was the last time you willfully carried on a Luthor tradition?" 

"The time you left the coven and I stayed, Dad. Tell me, are you planning on running from this tradition as you did that?" Lex baited his father carefully. 

Lionel bristled. "Only a fool would call himself a Luthor then appear at Faire empty-handed. You realized this yourself, did you not?" 

"Who ever said I went alone? I took the changeling Dianus as my conquest. If you're worried about that, then Dianus is willing to convince a certain couple, Robin Longfellow and Lady Lane, to accompany him when he visits Faire tomorrow. We could attend as members of the Guild then surprise them. They would have no plausible escape." 

Lionel gave an appraising look in the general direction of his son. "Thou art an evil lord, my son." 

"Nay, Father, I am not evil, merely twisted." 

* * *

Clark burst in the door of the farmhouse, still humming "My Mary Sweet." "So, how was Faire?" Martha asked sweetly. 

Clark grinned. "It was so much fun, you guys have no idea. Did you know that Lex knows the entire Noble's Guild there? And there was this one woman, Fortune Hunter was her name, yes, who challenged Lex to a fencing duel. They were amazing. And after that we went to 'church' to listen to the Poxy Boggards and the Belles of Bedlam sing." 

Jonathon and Martha exchanged looks. They looked back at Clark. "I take it you enjoyed being Lex Luthor's conquest?" Jonathon asked almost accusingly. 

The almost rehearsed lie came easily. "Conquest? Oh, a few of the nobles suggested I was Lex's conquest, but we just went as friends. In fact, he's going to be busy but he suggested I take you two to Faire tomorrow and I think it's a great idea. You two really do need to get out more." Clark looked expectantly at the both of them and hoped they would accept. 

Jonathon and Martha sighed. There was no way of saying no without raising suspicion or giving away an answer. Clark hadn't mentioned anything about either of them so they figured it was safe to say they were not remembered. That was just as well, Martha preferred it that way but Jonathon missed it. He would still drag his costume out of the closet and rub the silk chemise Lionel had given him over himself, remembering what had been. They looked into each other's eyes. Martha saw the old hunger in her husband's eyes and realized it was happening again. Jonathon was falling back into love with the Faire and it's people, particularly a certain Lord Luthor. She looked at Clark. "Alright, Clark, we'll go." 

Clark flashed his zillion watt grin and Jonathon's eyes lit up. Martha sighed again. What am I getting myself into this time, she asked herself. 

* * *

The Kent household awoke at its usual 500 am the next morning to the sound of rummaging in the closet. Clark woke and yawned, slipped his chemise over a pair of shorts, and wandered down the stairs. He saw Martha fixing breakfast for the family. "I tried to get your father outside to do chores before we left, but he's in the upstairs closet finding costumes. You might want to drag him down here because we're not leaving until you two get some work done around here." 

Clark nodded. "Aye, madam," he said sleepily then headed back upstairs to drag his father out of the closet. 

He did indeed find his father in the closet, if the noises were any indication. Clark moved the coats aside and stared into the startled eyes of his father. "Um," Jonathon started, then failed to explain. 

Clark tried not to blush and failed miserably. "Mom says that if chores aren't done then we aren't going," he said. He cleared his throat. "We have work to do." He paused. "I'll go get a head start." 

"You do that, son," Jonathon said, embarrassed to the core. He was grateful when the door closed and sweet darkness returned. 

Clark walked down the stairs again, fully awake and face aflame. Martha looked up. "So, what's your father doing?" 

Clark blushed even deeper. "You don't want to know," he said gruffly. "I'm going to get started on those chores." He disappeared out the door; apparently not aware that was still basically in his underwear. 

Martha sighed for the fifth time since Jonathon disappeared into that closet. She marched up the stairs and threw open the closet door. "My god, Jonathon, if you're going to do that, don't do it in a closet," she said, both stern and amused, and slammed the door shut again. 

* * *

Two-and-a-half hours later found the chores done, costumes out, and breakfast eaten. Clark was fully dressed in the costume from the day before, complete with stitched rip and horns. Jonathon wore wool breeches tucked into knee high stockings and a canvas vest over a silk chemise with several pale stains not quite hidden by the cream color of the fabric. Both men were sans belt and accessories for the moment as they were currently trying to help Martha into her old corset. Martha was wearing a wine red overskirt over a pale cotton underskirt. Her chemise was tucked into her skirts and of the same material as the underskirt. It was also cut dangerously low. Without the corset confining her, if she moved with any speed her breasts would fall out and had several times already. Jonathon had taken great pleasure in grabbing them, giving them a slight squeeze, and then tucking them back into the chemise. Clark was just trying not to look. 

As Jonathon moved around to Martha's back to "adjust" the thing, Clark saw opportunity. As his parents were necking he super-speeded up and laced the corset perfectly. By the time Martha finally gasped from the sudden constriction, Clark had finished and was standing back where he started, looking innocent. 

"We were getting there," Jonathon said indignantly. 

Clark nodded. "Right. Here's your bodice, Mom," he said as he handed her the bodice. She nodded as she caught her breath and wrapped the vest-like garment over the corset. It was quickly laced up, giving her breasts another extra lift until they looked as though they defied gravity as they fought not to spill out the front. 

Jonathon tested the security of the strings with another ill-disguised grope then the three of them notched their belts, tacked on their accessories, and they were off. 

* * *

The Guild entrance was as busy as the public entrance, or so it seemed. Lex and Lionel walked slowly up to the entrance to talk to the security guard there. After a few questions and the exchange of a few hundreds they were let in. They made their way over to the glade slowly so that Lionel could tap out any roots on the ground. As they entered, greetings were heard from all around. 

Everyone present was dressed as they were the day before, including Lex although he had traded the shredded poet shirt for a silk chemise. Lionel wore a costume of leather lined velvet with several magical symbols embroidered in key areas. He wore fine leather boots, black stockings, velvet breeches with a leather codpiece, velvet waistcoat, silk chemise, and a ruffled collar. He carried with him his gold-topped cane and had a rapier on his belt, mainly for show. 

Lex explained to the Guild what they had planned and they all sat back and waited for the doors to open and Faire to begin. 

* * *

The entryway into Faire was as crowded as the day before. Costumed Faire-goers and plain-clothed civilians filled the dusty road as a short prologue was performed over the gates. Clark, Jonathon and Martha stood at the far edge, basking in the atmosphere. They entered the crowd and made their way toward the actors calling for "Three cheers for the Queen! Hip-hip-huzzah!" 

An older woman in an electric wheelchair and full costume eyed the trio as they passed. She wheeled out. "Lady Lane as I live and breathe. And Robin Longfellow, 'tis been far too long since thou hath set foot within our humble shire. Welcome home." 

The trio turned toward the voice. "Madam Grace, art thou you?" Martha walked up as Grace nodded and they embraced. 

Jonathon stood next to the pair. "Don't I get a hug?" he asked joyfully. Grace grinned, let go of Martha, and held her arms wide for him. They hugged. 

As the hug ended, Grace looked toward Clark. "Dianus, I shall never doubt thy fairy powers again. You brought them back. We are forever in your debt." 

"I knew the shire had missed them so, Madam Grace. I knew they had missed the shire so. I could not in good discourse allow all to continue as it had," Clark said, then bowed. He then walked up and got a hug of his own. 

"Art thy lords near?" Grace asked. 

A shadow passed over both Jonathon and Martha's eyes. Clark shook his head sadly. "Nay, Madam Grace, our lords are not with us this day. We come to enjoy the shire and greet old friends." 

"A noble reason, young Dianus. Go then, enjoy thy day and don't stay away so long next time," she said, slipping out of character for that last part. Clark bowed and pulled a suddenly tense pair of parents toward the entrance. 

"Mom, Dad, what is it?" Clark asked. 

"Clark, about what Grace said," Jonathon began. 

"Dad, I know you used to come here as Lionel's conquest. Lex told me yesterday." 

"Did he tell you that your mother came with us? That she was also his conquest?" 

Clark looked from parent to parent. "It all makes sense now," he said dreamily. "Both of you react to this time of year. Both of you have a costume, probably from Lionel. Both of you have feelings for him. You were like a threesome, weren't you?" 

Jonathon and Martha both shifted uncomfortably but neither denied it. Clark nodded sagely. "But then why does the noble's guild only remember you, Dad? Why not Mom as well?" 

"They remember me?" he asked suddenly. 

"I haven't been here in 20 years, Clark, and even then I didn't flaunt much. Your father last came only 12 years ago and was much more promiscuous than I." Martha sounded almost regretful. "I wish I had gotten more into this, but it never appealed to me like it does right now." 

Clark smiled softly. "There's never a time like the present, Mom." Martha smiled as they linked arms and entered the now open gates into Faire. Jonathon followed behind, still jazzed that he was remembered. 

* * *

Lionel ran a hand through his hair in a gesture Lex found utterly annoying. "Father, they'll be here, I know it," Lex said suddenly. 

"They had better be, Lex, or you'll experience exactly what I do to my conquests," Lionel said calmly. 

Before Lex could answer a teenage boy dressed as a page ran up to them. "Lords Luthor," he gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "I bring news from Madam Grace." He took a few moments to breathe. "She hath seen the Lady Lane and Robin Longfellow, here at our shire. The changeling Dianus accompanied them. Captain Black saw them outside the gates; he heard Dianus draw a confession of love from Robin and the Lady. 'Twas a confession of mutual love for thy Lordship, sir. The actor's guild saw them soon after, they spoke to the weaver, the painter, and the potter on their way here. They plan to come here to greet the nobles." 

Most of the guild cheered as they listened to the last of the boy's news. Lionel stood up as quickly as he could. "Silence, all of ye," he yelled authoritatively. "We must not loose sight of our tasks. We must stick to our plans else they will fail. They will come to us. Be patient, all of ye." The guild settled down in anticipation. Lionel sat down again, triumphantly. The boy bowed deeply, listened to some instructions from Lex, then ran off to continue spying. 

"Well, Lex, it appears you won't get to learn what it's like to be my conquest," Lionel said nonchalantly. 

Thank the gods, Lex thought. "Thou art more twisted than I, Father." 

"Of course, Lex. You expected different?" 

"Truly? I did not." 

* * *

"Dianus!" called a voice over the mulling crowd, "Thou hath return'd." The Lady Southampton paused. "Art thou alone?" 

"Nay, fair Lady," Clark answered. "I bring guests." 

Jonathon and Martha walked into view. Jonathon bowed deeply, grinning widely. The glade grew silent for a moment then broke out in shouts of greeting. "Robin Longfellow and Lady Lane hath return'd to us! They hath return'd home." Much of the guild gathered around the pair in greeting and to make sure they were really there. 

In the commotion Clark slipped out of the crowd to one of the back tents. There he found Lex and Lionel waiting expectantly for news. 

"They're here, now we need to give them a few minutes to grow comfortable," Clark said. The others nodded agreeingly. "After they've accepted their surroundings the timing will be perfect. Then you'll come out and they'll be too attached to this place to leave. You'll have your conquests soon, Lionel." 

Lionel smiled evilly. "I'll have a conquest anyway, regardless of what your parents do," he said cryptically. Lex tried to discretely move away but was caught and pulled closer. 

Clark made a face. "Lionel, that's just- ewww. Besides, are you sure you can handle fighting me for him?" 

"I suppose not," Lionel shrugged. He removed his hand from his son's codpiece. Lex promptly moved away. 

Clark sat in the space between them. "Let's give them another minute." 

"Why?" Lex asked. 

"Let me rephrase what he said," Lionel answered. "`Let's wait until the triplets try to drag them off before Lionel claims them as his.'" 

"Ugh, I remember them," Clark intoned. "They did drag me off. Tried to get me to have sex with them." He chuckled softly. "They will swear to their dying days that I disappeared into thin air." 

"I've been meaning to ask about that. Lex? Is Clark that fast in bed, too?" Lionel put on his best expression of innocence. It looked positively frightening. 

"Actually, Father, he can take on whatever speed he desires. He also has the gift of multiple orgasm, so his speed doesn't have much bearing." Clark blushed at Lex's comments. 

"Perhaps I'll soon find out how that feels." Lionel gave Clark a suggestive grope. 

"I think we've given them enough time to get propositioned to," Clark said nervously as he stood up. 

Lex looked at his pocket-watch. "Yes, I'm sure we have. Come, Father, the time hath come to claim thy conquests." 

As Lionel walked out, Clark held Lex back. "Is your father always this..." 

"This horny?" Lex supplied. "Faire gets him this way. Gets me horny, too. Come on, there's bound to be a scene starting and we don't want to miss it." 

"No, we don't." Clark grinned and they exited the tent to watch. 

* * *

By this time, Jonathon had had to offer Martha as a sacrifice to the triplets Clio, Miranda, and Umbriel. They merely laughed at his antics and all dove in at once, trying to drag him off to one of the tents. His protests fell on deaf ears while even Martha was doubled over in laughter. Clark and Lex had just managed to exit the tent when the show started. 

"And where do you three think you are going with that?" Lionel asked suddenly. 

The triplets spun around, dropping Jonathon to the ground. "Lord Luthor," they cried out in surprise. "Pardon us, kind sir for we did not see thee there." 

"Obviously not, or thou would not be so eager to take what is mine." Lionel's voice was dripping with possession and with the passion of his character. 

"We did not know, Lord, for he and Lady Lane had come alone." 

"Dost thou truly think I would ever come without conquest? That those who are mine would not prove their loyalty by coming to me willingly?" 

"We are truly sorry, Lord. We had not known. What can we do-" 

"Thou would do well to leave my range of senses without return for this day." Lionel waved a hand dismissively. 

The triplets continued to stammer their apologies as they bolted from the glade and disappeared into the applauding crowd of tourists. 

As the three left, Martha approached Lionel. "I thank thee, my Lord. My husband would have been destroyed by the passions of those three." 

"No thanks are needed, my dear Lady," Lionel said flirtatiously. He sighed. "Thou hast not shown thyself at our shire for many years past. Tell me, did thou miss it?" 

"Aye, my Lord. I did miss this. I missed the passion, the camaraderie, the uniqueness, the atmosphere in its entirety. I missed what we three shared." 

"I missed it, too," Jonathon said softly, joining in the conversation. "I missed the feeling of taboo, the magic, the feeling of this place. I missed the glade, the stage, the alcove, the feel of the costumes, the feel of you, my Lord. I wish it were not too late to recapture it all." 

"As do I," said Martha. 

Lionel smiled. "Fear not, my pets, the hour may not be so late." 

"How so?" asked Jonathon. 

As an answer, Lionel wrapped his hand around the younger man's neck and pulled him into a soft, chaste kiss. He leaned his staff in the crook of his shoulder and reached for Martha with his other hand, bringing her in for a kiss of equal softness. "I suggest we test this," he said to both of them. "It hath been many long and lonely years since we last came together as a triad, but do not yet give up hope. One last time to appease the past is all I ask. After, we shall see what comes." 

"One last time," Martha agreed. 

"And we shall see what comes," Jonathon agreed. 

Lionel pulled them close for a quick embrace then allowed Jonathon to lead the way to the Towne Centre stage and the alcove beneath it. 

* * *

Lex and Clark watched as the three headed off toward the alcove. Clark was struck by a random thought. "Wait, Lex, are they headed where I think there are?" he asked. 

"The alcove under the Towne Centre stage? Yes, Clark, that's where they're going." 

"And we just yesterday... How do they know about it?" 

"My father showed it to me about 10 years ago. Told me it was his favorite spot, the only one where he could do what he wanted without getting caught." 

"And our parents are about to... Ugh Lex, that was so not an image I needed. I need a distraction, now." 

"And what do you want to do, my lovely changeling?" 

Clark looked at him incredulously. "The thought of our parents has killed any libido I have at the moment. I need some auditory distraction, something to get those images out of my head." 

"Very well then. To the Rogue's Reef!" Lex declared this proudly as the pair headed out of the glade toward raunchy distraction. 

* * *

Lionel, Jonathon and Martha made it under the stage just as the Faire's Towne Magistrate took the stage to address the audience about a letter from their Queen Elizabeth. They curled up in the alcove and held one another for a few minutes, savoring the feeling of togetherness. 

Jonathon ended the period of inactivity by nuzzling Lionel under his chin. He purred as Martha followed suit. "I've missed this," Lionel said softly. 

"Why? You could have anyone, male or female," Jonathon asked randomly. Martha paused. 

"I have tried, I admit," Lionel said, melancholy. "No pair feels like you two. No pair can ever make me forget you." 

Martha continued in her nuzzling. "I've missed your long hair," she admitted. 

"I've missed being with another man," Jonathon said sadly. 

Lionel sighed happily as he reached for the strings holding Martha's bodice on. With one pull the piece fell from her torso, revealing the corset. Lionel growled slightly when he felt the corset but stopped when he felt Jonathon undoing it. He moved to Jonathon, unlacing the other man's vest. He felt the silk chemise underneath. 

"You're wearing the costume I gave you," he said happily. 

"So am I," Martha said sensually. 

Lionel stroked both of their faces. "Oh, I can see how you looked all those years ago," he said wistfully. "I wish I could see it now." 

"That's why we wore them," Jonathon said softly, "so you wouldn't have to see, you could know." 

Lionel smiled and kissed him sensually. Martha watched as her two men ravished each other slowly. When they came up for air she growled. "That was amazingly hot," she said, grinning evilly. 

"I'm glad we haven't lost our fire," Lionel said smugly before pulling her to him, reaching into the waistband of her skirts, and removing her chemise. Jonathon pulled off her skirts and underwear, leaving her completely naked. 

Lionel ran his hands over her breasts, learning them completely as Jonathon slithered up underneath her and pulled her hips down to his face, tonguing her clit. She gasped as she felt them all over her, pleasuring her. She reached for Lionel, the closest within reach, and groaned her disapproval at his complete state of dress. 

Lionel chuckled softly into her mouth as he removed his waistcoat. He pulled away from her to remove his chemise when Jonathon came up for air. Martha whimpered slightly from the loss of contact. She ran one hand over Lionel's furry chest before removing Jonathon's chemise. She took a moment to once again enjoy the view before wrapping her arms around Jonathon. 

Lionel cocked his head, listening to his two conquests ravishing each other and decided he didn't like feeling left out. He felt his way over to Jonathon and removed the man's trousers and stockings. Jonathon kicked off his shoes so they could be truly taken off. When Jonathon was bare-assed, Lionel rubbed his leather-covered cock over Jonathon's rear. Jonathon moaned into Martha's mouth and pushed himself back against Lionel. 

Jonathon and Martha broke for air. "Lionel," Jonathon gasped, "I need you inside me." Martha whimpered in pleasure at the idea. Lionel grinned and undid his codpiece. He reached for a pouch on his belt and took out a tube of lubricant and a pair of condoms. Jonathon stopped him. "We don't need the condoms, Lionel," he said lovingly. "We're all clean and there's no real need." 

"Very well then," Lionel said and kissed his conquest deeply. "I want you inside your wife while we do this." 

"I'd like that," Martha said before lying down in the straw and pulling her husband on top of her. "We're ready for you, Lionel." 

Lionel pushed his lubed fingers into Jonathon's tight hole just as Jonathon buried himself deep in Martha's pussy. As Lionel went from two to three, Martha couldn't take it anymore. "Jonathon Kent, will you move now!" she commanded. 

Lionel chuckled. Jonathon looked at her with pleasure-glazed eyes. "I can't move until Lionel is inside me," he said, annoyingly practical. Martha growled. Her growl turned to anticipation when Lionel entered her husband in one stroke. He held there, refusing to move until Martha growled again. Lionel started to thrust. 

As soon as Lionel moved, Jonathon began to move as well. The two men matched their strokes perfectly, Lionel's downstroke with Jonathon's upstroke. 

As they danced, Lionel ran his hands over both of his lovers, learning every curve and plane, seeing muscles work and sweat bead with his fingers. Jonathon reveled in the feel of Lionel inside him for the first time in twelve years. Martha watched her men, Lionel's distracted concentration, Jonathon's boundless pleasure, and wondered idly why she ever left this. 

With little warning, Jonathon thrust erratically then came, spilling his seed into his wife. Lionel paused as Jonathon's sheath rippled around him before continuing to thrust. Martha gave her husband a look until she caught the look in Lionel's eye and was driven over the edge herself. Jonathon pushed himself back against Lionel as the older man continued to pound away into Jonathon's ass. He ran a hand over Jonathon's pussy-slickened cock, slipped two fingers into Martha and came spectacularly. 

The three of them laid together in a tangle of limbs for a few minutes before everyone pulled out of everyone else and they all collapsed on the straw. Lionel relaxed as Jonathon tried to cuddle with Martha. He reached down and found a silk chemise. He smelled it deeply, found it was Jonathon's and wiped himself clean with it. 

"Why do you always do that?" Jonathon asked as he watched but made no move to stop it. 

"And I thought you liked the scent that remained," Lionel said. 

"Mmm, yes, I do," Jonathon said happily. "Carry on," he said distractedly. Lionel laughed. 

Martha started to sort out the clothing strewn about the alcove in order to find her own. She got dressed as Lionel finished cleaning himself and Jonathon with the chemise then handing his conquest the fabric for him to sniff deeply. She handed Lionel his clothes as Jonathon continued to inhale. After Lionel was dressed he helped her lace her corset and bodice. 

After the two of them were dressed Martha turned to Jonathon. "You know, you'll end up sniffing all the scent out of that chemise before the day is out," she said. Jonathon got a look of panic before he quickly put the garment on. He found the rest of his clothes and got dressed. 

After everyone was presentable, Lionel stretched. "`Tis time to greet the day," he said. The three of them crawled out of the alcove and left with the audience. 

They found Clark and Lex sitting with the Guild in the glade. Clark blushed as they approached. Lex was unfazed. The Spanish Ambassador looked very happy for the trio. 

"So, Clark," Jonathon asked conversationally when they walked up, "what have you two done today?" 

"After you, um, yeah, Lex and I went to the Rogue's Reef," Clark said as he blushed deeper. He resisted the urge to bury his face in Lex's shoulder. 

"Really? Who did you see?" 

Lex rescued Clark from too much embarrassment. "We saw a group perform `Testaclese and ye Sack of Rome.'" 

Lionel scratched his head. "I'm not familiar with that one," he said thoughtfully. 

"It's a play done by Sound and Fury," Lex explained. 

"I wonder if the group shalt be performing again this day," Martha wondered aloud. 

"Aye, Lady," the ambassador said, "they shalt be performing a farce of `Romeo and Juliet' on the Mountebank at one of the clock." 

"And they perform `Testaclese' on the Rogue's Reef at 430 of the clock," Clark said as he suppressed his blush. 

"Ah, then we have time ere they perform again," Martha said gleefully. "Come Robin, my Lord, we have time ere we must return." She dragged her men off into the crowds, both sighing resignedly. 

"Well, they're gone," Lex said. 

"What do you mean?" Clark asked. 

"Legend says the Lady Lane drags her men off for a day of shopping, smooching, and occasional sex," explained the ambassador. "They appear for one thing throughout the day and then disappear again. Where they go, no one knows." 

"Thank you, Ambassador, we shall endeavor to enjoy ourselves without worry over them," Lex said. The ambassador bowed his head slightly and moved deeper into the Guild where the daily beef stew was being served. 

Clark looked at Lex. "Now then, what's for lunch?" he asked. 

Lex laughed. "Come, Dianus, we feast at the Boar's Head this day." 

* * *

Amid the tourists there for the novelty, Clark and Lex discussed their plans for the day. After being stared at by the tourists surrounding them for their costumes, accessories, and language, they decided they didn't know what to do yet and would wing it. They would go and do what the four winds decided. 

After the inn emptied, Clark and Lex found themselves wandering the lane until a voice called to them from afar. 

"Hail, spirit!" called the voice. 

Clark and Lex stopped in their tracks and searched around for the voice. They spied a black dagger being waved beyond a group of tall people. They grinned and made their way to the dagger. 

"Hello Mistress Hunter," Clark said amiably when they found her. 

"Bless thy fairy gods, Dianus, I had not thought I would find thee," Fortune Hunter said, grateful to have found him. "And Lord Luthor," she exclaimed. "I see thou hath kept thy fairy changeling for thine own. Rumors abound that thy father hath return'd to our shire." She said the last statement in a low, secretive manner. 

"The rumors are true, good Mistress," Lex said at a normal volume. "The elder Lord Luthor hath return'd to the Noble's Guild for a day of romance and revelry. He brings as his conquests Robin Longfellow and Lady Lane." 

Fortune gave him an incredulous look. "Thou jests." 

"Nay, we do not jest," Clark intoned. "I brought the two conquests here by way of my fairy charms. My Lord brought his father, the elder Lord Luthor. Through the magic of both our houses, we brought the three together for one more Faire." 

"And they be where?" she asked skeptically. 

"The Lady Lane hath run off with her men," Lex said. "T'would be difficult to find her." 

"Boys, I am Fortune Hunter. I am the one folly of thy house. If anyone can find thy parents, t'would be me." 

Clark saw through her pride. "They will appear to watch Sound and Fury at the Rogue's Reef at 430 of the clock." 

Fortune grinned. "I thank thee for thy information, Dianus. I shall use that to predict their path. Fare thee well." She turned and headed off through the crowd toward Whipstitch Way. 

Clark noticed. "Wait a minute, Lex, why is she headed that way? Isn't the Rogue's Reef the other way?" 

"Fortune is one of those undiscovered geniuses, Clark. She's already extrapolated where they've gone, where they are, and where they're going to go for the entire day. She's headed to the well in the center." 

"How do you know, Lex?" 

"Unlike her, I was discovered. Come on, let's see if we can catch up." 

They followed her at a distance to the Washing Well. They saw her tip a few coins to the girls singing in the well and moved off among the tourists to lay in wait. Clark and Lex hid in a stained glass booth nearby. 

They didn't have to wait long. Within a couple of minutes, Martha and Jonathon appeared, leading Lionel behind them. They stopped near the well and Martha grew an evil grin. As the ladies in the well ended their song, Martha led Jonathon toward them. The ladies grabbed him and pulled him into the well, declaring him filthy and in need of a good scrubbing. 

As the ladies in the well removed Jonathon's vest and chemise and began dumping water over his head, Fortune moved into the stained glass booth. "Thou art correct," she said as she stood behind Clark and Lex, startling them slightly. "There stand Robin Longfellow and Lady Lane, unless mine eyes are deceived by some witch's spell." 

"Nay, good Mistress," Lex said. "I have cast no spells of deception over thee or thy quarry." 

"Nor I, Fortune," Clark said. He paused. "At least not over thee." 

Fortune grinned. "After thy father and his clothing hath been dried, thy parents will move to seclusion and enjoy each other." 

Clark grimaced. "At this point, I'm going to be picturing them so much I'll never have sex again." 

Lex grew a look of mock horror. "Nay, Dianus, t'is not true!" 

The other two gave him looks of dark amusement. "Of course, if we were to leave them now ere they finish, I may lead thee to thy alcove," Clark said seductively over the sound of Martha and Lionel laughing at what the ladies in the well were doing to Jonathon. 

Fortune looked at them and grinned. "You two love birds go have fun," she said before walking out into the open, waiting for Martha or Jonathon to notice her. 

"T'was our cue to leave, gentle changeling," Lex said as he pulled Clark back toward the Towne Centre Stage. 

* * *

Jonathon ran along side Martha as she led Lionel down the road. Jonathon was squeezing the water out of his costume and grinning madly. "That was fun," he said. 

"Not as much fun as this shall be," Lionel said forebodingly. He whispered into Martha's ear. She giggled and they turned toward the Towne Centre Stage. 

As Martha crawled into the alcove, she stopped dead at the sight in front of her. Lionel came in next, noticing the sounds. Jonathon was the last one to enter and the last to stop dead in surprise. 

The alcove was already occupied. Clark and Lex were lying in the straw, mostly naked and in the middle of an obviously good fuck. They were also quite oblivious to the three older adults watching them. 

As Martha quietly described the scene to Lionel, Clark opened an eye and locked eyes with his dad. Both eyes flew open as he wrapped his arms around Lex reflexively, gave a tiny shriek and blushed spectacularly. Lex noticed Clark's change and raised his head as he continued to thrust into Clark. Lex saw the three watching and came. 

"I thought you two were just friends," Jonathon said without emotion. 

We're dead, thought Clark. "We planned on telling you, but the moment never came," he said sheepishly. 

"I'd say the moment has come," Martha said, equally unemotional. "How long?" 

"Almost six months now," Lex said calmly. Clark nodded. 

"You've kept this from us for six months?" Jonathon asked sternly. 

"This was not how I envisioned you finding out," Clark said frantically. 

"How could you expect-" Lionel cut Jonathon's words off with a kiss before he could get too angry. 

As Jonathon was thoroughly kissed, Martha turned toward her son. "Honey, we're not mad that you're in a relationship, we're mad that you kept this from us. I mean, look at us." She gestured to Jonathon who was trying to wrap himself around Lionel. "We're not exactly the type to prevent you from experimenting or from falling in love with whomever or whatever you wish. We just want to know when you're in a relationship and with whom." 

"I'm sorry, Mom, but at the time I had no idea how you would react. I mean, I had no idea you and Dad were into this until yesterday. Aside from Dad with that chemise, neither of you had ever given any indication. Even then I didn't know what it was about." 

Martha smiled. Clark let go of Lex enough for him to pull out. Clark smiled softly as she continued. "That's true, we have kept this hidden. We didn't want you to find out until you were old enough to understand. I'm sorry we made you feel like you couldn't confide in us, but you do understand why, right?" 

Clark took another look at his father, who's vest was lying on the straw behind and was begging Lionel's hands to continue moving beneath the chemise. "Now I certainly do," Clark said in amazement. He'd had no idea his father could writhe quite like that. Clark looked back at Lex who was watching the two men with great fascination. Clark stroked a finger down Lex's jaw and was rewarded with a deep kiss. 

Martha watched both pairs and chuckled. She moved a little closer to Lionel and Jonathon and was promptly caught and dragged down into the fray. 

As the three started undressing each other, Clark and Lex quickly and quietly got dressed and left the alcove. 

They wandered in silence for a time before Clark spoke. "I didn't know we'd get off so easily." 

"And now they're getting off," Lex said randomly. 

Clark stopped and gave Lex a look. "I'm serious, Lex," Clark said. "I thought Mom and Dad were going to kill us. That was not how I had wanted them to find out about us. I was going to tell them tonight when we were all home and sober." 

"At least then they wouldn't have a story to compare with my father's." 

"Ugh. I remember that. Your dad walked in on us." 

"Hey, at least we didn't have to tell him. He's also figured you're one of the Smallville mutants he hears so much about." 

"So that's why he seemed so nonchalant about my speed. At least he thinks I'm human." 

"That's true. Who knows what he'd do if he knew about that." 

Clark nodded and the pair continued on in a much more companionable silence. 

After a time they found themselves near the Trader's Market. "Hey, Clark?" Lex asked suggestively. 

"Yeah Lex?" Clark asked, interested. 

"Want to go shopping?" Lex asked. 

Clark groaned. "You get my hopes up like that and you want to go shopping?" 

Lex got his sly look. "Shopping doesn't necessarily mean buying anything, Clark. Let's wander." 

"Lex, we've been wandering all day. Aside from the magic, what's so different about this edge of Faire?" 

Lex cocked his head as a call from one of the booths cut through the crowd. "Whatever you pleasure, it's better in leather!" 

Clark started as he heard the suggestive call. "What on Earth, Lex?" 

Lex grinned evilly. "See? We would have missed that had we not been here." 

Clark grinned and shook his head. "You're weird, Lex," he said, amused. A collection of strange whistles and clicks attracted his attention. He wandered near a stage and saw a short, blonde man in a patched costume, a comedian or magician or both. He was speaking in the strange sounds, instructing a woman how to make a rose out of a piece of tissue paper. Clark watched as the woman finally figured out what the blonde man was saying and worked quickly, giving the blonde man her finished product. It left much to be desired. 

Lex pressed himself against Clark's back, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "That's Moonie, one of the magicians here at Faire. He never actually says anything during his shows, he communicates through those noises. He's fun to watch, but don't make him mad. In fact, we should sit down." 

Clark turned around to look at Lex. "Why?" 

At this point, Moonie noticed them standing just outside the stage area, watching yet not. He huffed and started humming, clicking, and whistling at them, while he motioned for them to sit down or leave. 

Clark noticed the attention they were getting and blushed. Lex led him into the stage area and they sat down to watch the show. 

After Moonie's blow up, he seemed to calm down and revealed himself to be an amazing juggler. He juggled everything from flaming torches to bowling pins to a large number of balls. His main act was a wire act. He mounted a wire as in a balancing act, then while balanced he pulled from his pocket his collection of balls and juggled them all. 

After he got off the wire he finally spoke. "Thank you, thank you. You've been a wonderful audience. My name is Moonie and I never speak during my show because I can never think of what to say." He then displayed his web site and implored the audience for donations. 

Clark looked at Lex. "Let me guess, Lex," Clark said. "Every faire needs a juggler." 

Lex grinned. "Something like that." They got up and dropped a few bills in the hat and wandered back out into the lane, wondering what to do. 

"My Lord? What is the o' clock?" 

"'Tis 430 of the clock, Dianus. Our parents now appear at the Rogue's Reef." 

"We hath no reason to appear with them, do we my Lord?" 

"Nay, Dianus. We are free for a time." 

"They use not the alcove after their play, do they?" 

Lex grinned lustily. "Not usually. Come, Dianus, and we shall finish what we started." 

Clark smiled knowingly and the pair disappeared into the crowd. 

* * *

A half hour later found Jonathon, Lionel, and Martha once again sitting just inside the alcove, waiting for their sons to stop fucking and notice them. Like clockwork, Clark shrieked quietly, Lex came spectacularly, and Clark then blushed deep enough to glow. 

"Don't tell me you two are at it again," Jonathon said exasperatedly. 

"Considering what you three were planning, should you be surprised?" Lex asked calmly as Clark buried his head in Lex's shoulder. 

Lionel shook his head. "We have got to find another alcove," he said, darkly amused. 

"Go ahead, we're going to finish up here," Lex said as he wrapped his hand around Clark's cock and pumped him quickly. Three watched and one listened as Clark was dragged over the edge into an unexpected orgasm. 

The moment Clark's breathing slowed, clothes were thrown at them. The two of them quickly got dressed with more grumbles than words and left the alcove with yet another audience. 

"I thought you said they usually don't use the alcove after a play," Clark said, slightly annoyed. 

"I swear, they usually don't," Lex defended. "They usually wander a bit more before heading to the alcove. I wonder why they didn't this time." 

"Probably trying to make up for lost time or something like that," Clark mused. 

"It's possible. Either way, what dost thou wish we do now, Dianus?" 

"Now, we eat, drink, and make merry. I'm hungry." 

"You're always hungry, Clark," Lex laughed as he made his way toward a makeshift pub to order two meads. Clark grinned and headed toward a booth for two baked potatoes. 

They met on a patch of grass. Clark handed Lex the potato with the lesser amount of junk on it as Lex handed Clark a cup of mead. 

"Baked potatoes, Clark?" Lex asked as he poured his cup of mead into the chalice from his belt. 

"Why not?" Clark asked before taking a sip of his mead and coughing. "Alcohol, Lex?" 

"Why not?" Lex echoed as he took a long swig from his chalice and shaking off the taste. "Whoa," he said in appreciation. "The mead's good this year." 

Clark eyed his cup and took another sip. It tasted strangely sweet, like nothing else. "What is it, anyway? It doesn't taste anything like beer or wine or anything like that." 

"Beer is fermented grain. Wine is fermented fruit, commonly grapes. Mead is fermented honey. It's Norse in origin for the reason that grain and fruit were too valuable to be made into alcohol. Honey, on the other hand, grows wildly and abundantly in that region, thanks to the bees. It has a higher alcohol content that beer, like a very strong wine. It's also much sweeter, caused by its origins." 

Clark swallowed his bite of potato and stopped Lex before he went on too long. "I see, Lex," Clark grinned. "So when am I going to get a cup like yours?" He pointed to Lex's chalice. 

Lex looked Clark over thoughtfully. "Nah, you're more of a drinking horn person. We'll get you one after we eat." 

"Ok." They relaxed into a comfortable silence, broken only by Lex's chuckles as Clark took sips of varying sizes at his mead and gave it looks that were both questioning and challenging. 

After they finished, they headed toward the booth that sold the horns. Lex grinned as he watched Clark try not to weave. He was still grinning when they got there. 

"I am not getting one of those huge things," Clark said outright as he viewed the 44oz monstrosities. 

"That's fine, Clark," Lex said, amused. He held up one of the 16oz horns. "This one will hold a good pint, no?" 

"Of course, good sir," the vendor answered. "That size is $26.87 with the Queen's tax." 

Lex looked thoughtfully at it and chose a gleaming black horn with light white markings deep in the grain. "This one is of the same price?" he asked. 

"Of course, sir." 

"We shall take it, then," Lex said, grinning slyly toward Clark. 

"You don't have to buy me stuff, you know," Clark said after the transaction was completed and they were halfway down the lane. 

"Clark, what's the point of having money if you don't have anyone to spend it on?" 

Clark thought about it for a minute. "Good point," he finally answered. "My Lord, `tis almost 6 of the clock. Dost thou wish to meet our families ere we leave or shall we let them find their own way?" 

"Thy parents will worry, Dianus. We should meet them ere we leave; lest they get angry at our departure." 

"Very well then. Dost thou know where our parents might be?" 

"'Tis a family custom to bid farewell to the Guild ere we leave. That is where they should be." 

"To the glade!" Clark and Lex headed toward the glade, anticipating the encounter ahead. 

* * *

"Ah, Father, how did thou fare this day?" Lex asked as he saw the three parents in the glade. 

Lionel turned toward the voice. "Ah, my son," Lionel answered over the crowd. "I enjoyed this day. I am to assume from the times we met that you enjoyed it as well?" 

Clark blushed as Lex answered with an affirmative. He scanned the crowd and picked out his own parents, talking to the Lady Grey. He walked up behind them and waited patiently for someone to notice him there. 

Lady Grey looked up from her conversation and was startled to see Clark standing behind his parents, considering how quickly he had moved with absolute silence. "Dianus, thou hast displayed thy fairy charms, must thou use them at every turn?" 

"Aye, fair Lady," Clark answered as Jonathon and Martha turned to include him in their discussion. "I must use my charms else I will lose them and become human. Among the fairies, there exists no worse fate than to lose ones power." 

"And damn useful his charms be, my Lady," Jonathon said, amused. 

"I can imagine," said the Lady Grey. 

"Dad, Lex and I were wondering exactly who's going home with whom," Clark said, dropping out of character. 

"Tell Lex we're meeting up outside the gates to decide exactly that," Martha answered. 

"And where everyone's sleeping tonight," Jonathon added. 

Clark tried to block out an image of his parents and Lionel, but the mead prevented it. He blushed. The Lady Grey laughed. "When one hath been told he might be sleeping with his lover, he does not usually blush. He grins." 

"Nay, `tis not that, my Lady," Clark mumbled, embarrassed. "I was told my parents might be sleeping with their lover this night." 

"In that case, one usually runs screaming," the Lady laughed as both Jonathon and Martha swatted her lightly. 

Clark laughed and moved toward where Lionel and Lex were in a verbal sparring match. They were comparing who had gotten more sex during the day. Clark listened and grinned. "For a blind man," Clark injected, "you enjoy walking in on your son en flagrante dilecto a bit too much." 

"What can I say?" Lionel answered good-naturedly. "My son is indeed beautiful. Can you blame me?" 

"You're strange, you realize that," Clark noted. "We will discuss your plans with my parents and my plans with your son outside the gates of the shire. Agreed?" 

"I agree," Lionel answered. "Until then, young changeling." 

Clark grinned and dragged Lex away, toward the exit and reality once more. 


End file.
